Songfic collection
by Antjex3
Summary: A collection of Oneshots with Hermione paired with a few gentlemen.
1. Tears in heaven

**AN: first ONESHOT in this collection. the song that inspired this one is 'tears in heaven' by Eric Clapton.**

* * *

On a dreary Saturday morning, she sat in front of her vanity. A few curls escaped her up-do as she put the finishing touches on her outfit. She put on the silver ring she got all those years ago from Neville. It turned a little green. The ring wasn't the best quality, but it was a reminder of their first anniversary. Whenever she wore the ring, she couldn't stop touching it, fiddling with it.

She put the already greying curls behind her ears. She slipped her feet into black three inch heels. She sighed, she really missed him. She slowly stood up and brushed off her skirt. Picking up her handbag and the bouquet she bought yesterday, before making her way out the backdoor.

It had been so quiet the last few months. Neville always made their house a home. Her children still came around every day but they couldn't really fill the void she felt. Hermione made her way to the graveyard. She didn't really have to walk far. He has been buried just four months ago. Neville fought so bravely but he just couldn't win the fight against Dragon pox. It had been hard but Hermione took time of work and cared for him for the last three months until he finally found some peace.

A single tear made its way down her cheek as she got down on her knees. "Hey hun, it's been very lonely without you these last few months. The kids are looking after me but they don't know me like you do. They try so hard but it's just not the same. They're all doing well by the way. Ellie is expecting a girl but she said she will find a way to incorporate your name in a way." Hermione let out a soft chuckle.

"You don't know how much we all need you right now my love. Especially since it's almost Christmas. I'm sure that without meaning it I will place another plate on the table just because I wake up every morning still hoping you walk through the door of our bedroom."

Hermione put down the flowers in the vase next to his picture. She softly let her fingers touch the portrait on the tombstone. She knew that she would never find someone like him again. She brushed away the tears that had made their way down her cheeks.

She slowly stood up again, her fingers lingering on top of the tombstone. "Goodbye my love, I'll see you tomorrow, I told Harry and Ginny I would visit them again. I'm trying my best not to let my work drag me down again but it's harder now you aren't here to pull me away from it." Hermione sighed softly and brushed her fingers against the portrait again before slowly making her way back home again.

* * *

 **NO i'm not abandoning my other stories. Yes I will definitely finish those stories. But my muse isn't cooperating and life is kicking my ass. So It will be a while still untill I finish them all but I will!**


	2. Seventeen

Based on the song: Seventeen from the musical Heathers.

I'm looking for new fanfics to read. Please leave some of your favortie ones in the reactions.

* * *

Hermione looked at Draco. They finally found a moment in between the chaos to have a little time for themselves. They had been dating since the end of fourth year but this year all had changed. Draco had said that everything would change now. He had a task to fulfil this year and they couldn't be together anymore.

Hermione didn't want to let Draco go. He had been so different than she thought. He was funny, sweet and trying so hard to be someone his father could be proud of. She didn't want him to serve that despicable Dark Lord. She didn't want to lose him to the other side.

"Please Draco, I know you got a mission but isn't there a way to get away from this?" Hermione pleaded as she took his hands in hers.

Draco pulled his hands free and ran them through his hair. "I need to do this Hermione, only I can fix this. I need to fix this."

"But why?" Hermione tried not to show her hurt by his distance but she couldn't shake the feeling that this was their last meeting.

"My father damaged our name and the Dark Lord is mad at him. I need to right that wrong or he'll do something to my mother."

"Can't Professor Snape help? Maybe Professor Dumbledore could arrange a hide out." Hermione offered weakly. She knew he was going to blow up about that.

"We Malfoys never hide! Snape can't help he has his own mission to do. And I don't trust Dumbledore. He would want something in return. He would want me to spy for the light side. Because I lo- like you. Because I want to keep you safe."

She knew he wanted to say love just then but this got in the way. She was sure that she and Draco were destined to be together but this was going to drive him into the darkness, which she tried to lure him away from. She felt everything slipping through her fingers. She fell down on her knees and started sobbing.

Draco tried to reach out to her, to comfort her, to hold her one more time but it would broke down the wall he carefully crafted around his heart. He almost let her in and showed that he loved her but this was something he had to do. She would understand after everything was over.

Everything he did was for her. Her safety, her life, her love. He needed to get away. He left the room, the sound of Hermione sobbing broke his heart. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he made his way to the come and go room, tonight would end his mission. Tonight the name Malfoy would be respected again.

* * *

 **Hope you like it.**


	3. All I ask of you

**AN: inspired by the song: All I ask of you by the phantom of the opera.**

* * *

Hermione rubbed some warmth back into her arms as she stood on the balcony, looking out on the vast grounds surrounding Hogwarts. She was wearing a sleeveless gown and was regretting it already. She didn't like these stuffy balls and her date had other things on his mind.

A larger hand covering hers as they pull her close to his chest. "I finally found you my love."

Hermione turned around, looking into the honey coloured eyes belonging to Theo Nott. They had been dating for a few years and Hermione felt like they were going steady. She hoped he would propose soon but every time she felt like he was ready to take the step something put them back at the start.

"Why did the brave lioness run from a bunch of snakes?" Theo said before he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I needed some fresh air. It was overly warm in there." Hermione placed her head against his chest.

Theo played with a few curls that were cascading down her back. "Hermione I know we've been dancing around this subject but tonight on the anniversary of the end of the war, I want us to start our own anniversary. I want to start our life together and finally be able to shout it from the rooftops that I bagged myself a fierce lioness."

Hermione looked up, smiled at him. Theo pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "What I as trying to say was, will you be the next Lady of Nott manor?"

Hermione's eyes were suspiciously wet when she nodded her head. She pulled him closer and kissed him. The sound of fireworks went off behind her, but Hermione didn't care. She had all the fireworks she needed right in front of her.


	4. too much love will kill you

**AN: A little oneshot based on Too much love will kill you from Brian May.**

* * *

 **Millionaire bad boy Draco Malfoy finally ties the knot with French supermodel Celeste Lagrai**

The front page of the Prophet tore her heart right out of her chest. Tears spilling down on the moving picture of Draco kissing his new wife. She knew he wasn't happy but she never could have been everything he needed.

Narcissa Malfoy made sure Hermione understood. Love wasn't enough in pureblood culture to marry someone. Hermione had fought it tooth and nail. She loved Draco with all her heart. She never wanted him to leave but even she could see that being with her, caused a rift between Draco and his parents.

Narcissa had ordered Hermione to step aside. She even tried to pay her for breaking Draco's heart. Hermione threw the money back into Narcissa's lap. _'How dare she insinuate that money meant more to me than Draco?'_

But mere weeks later Hermione was laying down on her duvet cover, tears dripping down her face. She finally let Draco go to live his perfect pure-blooded life. He would get the most beautiful children with Celeste. He would be the boss of Malfoy Inc. He would grow up to be everything he aspired to be. Just like his father.

Hermione still missed him every day. They had broken up for 5 weeks now. Narcissa wasn't one to sit around and wait for Draco to stop moping. Knowing full well that even though the pain would dull, she would never get over Draco. He had been her first, her everything.

Crookshanks slinked forward, softly licking her cheeks. Hermione pulled him into her chest and cried into his plushy orange fur. Hermione wrapped the other arm around her stomach. She would always have a little piece of Draco for her own. She wasn't going to let Narcissa take her child away even if it meant her little boy or girl would never know their father.


	5. You'll be in my heart

**An: Based of you'll be in my heart. Someone asked for a sequel of the previous chapter. Hope you like it**

* * *

Draco was devastated. Another try and another fail. He and Celeste were trying for a baby. Well he was. Celeste hadn't cancelled the contraceptive charm and Draco finally knew. He threw her out of the manor and divorced her right there and then. There he was, twenty almost twenty-one and he was divorced and still childless. His sham of a marriage hadn't last the year. After ten months he just couldn't anymore. He missed Hermione so much. She always knew what to do but he knew that he could never have her again.

A few days after the news broke of his divorce, an owl tapped on his window. He didn't need to drown his sorrows like he did when he lost Hermione. He actually was very relieved he wasn't married to Celeste anymore. The owl stuck out his leg and Draco gave the owl a treat as he opened the envelope. Inside was just a photo. A photo of a child that looked like him. Draco burst into tears looking at the little girl with straight brown hair and doe-like grey eyes. She was sucking her thumb on the photo and apparently giggling at the one taking the photo. There was a second one. The baby girl was laying on her back gurgling and blowing spit-bubbles. The girl on the picture looked around 6 or 7 months old. She looked absolutely adorable and he knew that Hermione must have been her mother.

He confronted his mother about Hermione. She eventually confessed of sending her away. Draco raged and shouted, he threw with plates and broke his mother's favourite vase. "Why mother WHY! How could you do this to me?"

Narcissa sniffled. "I thought I was doing right by you son. I thought that you and Hermione were a phase. You needed to continue the pureblood tradition."

Draco looked up to face her again. "I've broken the tradition. I'm going to see Hermione now. I need to see her. But before I do, I want you to see what you almost kept from me. What you kept from yourself." Draco gave her copies of the pictures of the child. Narcissa broke down after that. Draco apperated away to Hermione's flat. But there was nobody there.

He sank to the floor and put his head in his hands. He didn't know how long he sat there for. The sound of footsteps on the stairs shook him out of his slumber but he didn't dare look up. The last few times he looked up he had been devastated. A soft hand ran down his hair and he finally looked up. "Let's go inside."

Hermione was carrying his child on her arm. The girl was happy and loved. He wanted that. He needed that. Hermione pulled him inside and pushed him towards the sofa. She put the girl in her cot where she was making little sounds. Draco remained standing and turned towards her.

"Hermione. Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked, pain and betrayal laced his voice.

Hermione looked at him and put her hand on his cheek. "Because I was afraid. Afraid that you didn't want this anymore. Afraid that Narcissa would take Lyra away, afraid…"

"Wait you named her Lyra? You named her after a star?" Draco interrupted her.

Hermione nodded. "I never wanted to be able to forget you Draco. I love you."

Draco didn't know what to say. He shuffled closer and pressed his lips on hers. It felt like coming home. It felt like all would be fine in the end. He would make it work. They would make it through this.


	6. Tell me on a sunday

Hermione slowly packed her suitcase. They had been happy but she knew there was a problem. Her relationship wasn't going to last the year, not even last the week. She had known that he hadn't been faithful the last year and she couldn't blame him. She loved him but it wasn't enough to stay.

Terry had made her happy for years but she couldn't take this anymore. The romantic love faded over time but platonic love remained. They lived next each other and not with each other. She clicked her suitcase closed. She was going to Lee. He was the only one she knew of that didn't have a partner or children.

Hermione had written him a letter. She left behind her key, she didn't need to be here anymore. Everything she had brought to the apartment they shared, was stashed away in her bag. She apparated out of there.


	7. Every breath you take

**An: based on every breath you take from the police. It went a little down the disturbing route.**

* * *

Hermione felt like she was being watched. She was enjoying a drink with Harry. They met up every week for a drink after work. She didn't tell him she had received weird letters. It all started a few weeks ago, a non-descriptive owl landed on her window sill. He carried a blank envelope. She thought it was delivered at the wrong address until she opened the envelope. Two photos of her fell out of it. Hermione reached down to examine the photos. She gasped. There she was, eating an ice cream with Harry at Fortescue's. The other one was even more disturbing. It was a photo of her in her silk sleep shorts and camisole as she was dancing while making cookies.

She had updated the wards around her apartment and she hadn't received owl post since then. She hoped it stopped but when she came home from her drink with Harry, the same owl was sitting on her window sill with another envelope tied to its feet.

Hermione took the envelope of the owl with shaking hands. This time she was prepared. There were three photos in the envelope. One was from the night before where she had been working late at the Ministry. It was a photo of her making her way to the floo, her hair slightly crazy and her shirt and skirt a little rumpled. The second one was one of Harry and her just a few hours ago but the third one made her lose all the colour in her face.

It was a photo of her on her bed, dressed in just her panties. Her hands slid under the waist band of her panties and she was pleasuring herself. She knew from the look on her face, she just orgasmed. Hermione almost ripped that photo before the back of it caught her eye. 'I bet you taste as sweet as the berry blast you ate last week'.

Hermione couldn't hold this back anymore. She put them all back into the envelope, obscuring the view of the picture and she flooed Harry.

* * *

At the other end of London sat a man in a dark office. The only light came from a small desk lamp next to him. He was sorting through photos. New photos appearing every few seconds. Granger hadn't figured him out yet. She hadn't known about the type of wards people could use to take photos. He was sifting through the photos of the last few weeks. One where Granger was showering. One where she was making breakfast. One where she was snuggled up in a blanket on the couch, enjoying one of the rarer tomes he had sold her. But the few favourites of his were kept in a separate drawer in his desk. He opened the drawer and there it was. His magnificent collection of pictures of her. These were the pictures he used to picture her in bed next to him.

Most pictures in the drawers were of a nude Hermione, showering or getting out of the shower. In other ones she was pleasuring herself on the couch or the bed. But his favourite was a picture of her in her black lace thong and bra set, garter belt and black killer heels on standing in front of her closet, picking out an outfit for the Ministry ball. When he saw her on the ball, he had to fight the urge to ask her to dance. She would have said no anyway. So he had to love her from a distance, but he knew that she was going to make it more difficult for him judging from the last few pictures.

Harry Potter was in her flat and the pictures showed Harry looking at the photos he sent to her. Maybe it was time for them to get better acquainted with each other well. He'll think about it some more, she was due to pick up a tome the day after next. He smirked. He could make that work. He was going to show her she loved him even if she didn't know it yet.

* * *

 **I didn't have a specific male character in mind. So you decide?**


	8. Horny Angry Tango

**AN: based on Horny Angry Tango from Crazy ex girlfriend.**

* * *

Hermione was making her way towards her office. Angry at Draco for taking credit for her idea in the law proposal. She threw her things on her desk and screamed. "Aargh how dare he!" She wanted to tear out her hair. She was tired of it. He had taken credit for the last few proposals she had worked out and no one put a stop to it.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Granger. Thanks to me the law will be implied. It would have never worked for you." Draco said, standing in the door opening. He slowly came into her office and closed the door.

Hermione growled at him and pushed him against the back of the door. She pressed her lips against his in a punishing kiss. She was so mad she just wanted to bang him. They had been friends with benefits before. She bit his lower lip as she ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled at his locks. He groaned as Hermione attacked his neck.

Hermione pushed herself away from him. "It was still a dick move."

Draco smirked. "But I would do it again it that's how you show your displeasure."


	9. Doe her licht maar uit

**AN: based on 'doe het licht maar uit' a flemish pop song. Hope you guys like it. Disclaimer: a bit depressing.**

* * *

The amber liquid swirling in his glass made his brain numb. He took another swig to press down the memories of her. The curly brown hair, the smell of roses and vanilla, the caramel tones in her irises,… It all hurt.

It had been a hard few months. Harder than when he lost James and Lily. He lost the love of his life due to his own arrogance. He said that he could protect her and she put her life and safety in his hands and he let her down. He took another swig of the burning liquid. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

She had been a surprise. The best friend of his godson. She was so pretty and pure and he was sour and pissed off at the world. Her conversations soothed his blackened soul. After the war he finally worked up the courage to tell her that he didn't want to miss her anymore. He felt dirty lusting after a woman almost two decades younger than he was. But Hermione soothed his worries and told him that she never hoped that he would ever see her in that way. They had been happy, she had been wearing his ring and they were planning the bonding ceremony of Hermione's dreams.

But rogue death eaters made sure to put a stop to his own fairy tale. As an auror he was dispatched to her in an instant. She was laying on the street, right before Flourish and Blotts. Blood was pooling beneath her. Hermione had asked him to move on, to make sure that he loved life as much as she had. He promised Hermione to try his best as he shouted for healers to make their way over to them.

Hermione had placed a bloodied hand on his cheek and told him it wouldn't help. She was dying and she had accepted it. She murmured that she loved him until she couldn't anymore. Sirius had hugged her close to his chest pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. The weeks following Hermione's death he had been ruthless. Every one of the remaining death eaters were found in their homes, tortured and eventually killed.

Sirius took his last swig of liquid before he stumbled home. Tears made their way down his face as he entered his bedroom. A photo of him and Hermione hung against his wall. Them looking into each other's eyes before Hermione reached up to kiss him.

As he readied himself for bed he took another swig of a bottle of Ogden's that was standing next to his bed. Sleep potion and muggle sleeping pills would help him sleep tonight. He knew that carrying on like he was doing the last few weeks wouldn't be good on his body but he didn't care anymore. He just wanted Hermione back, in the realm of the living or the death.


End file.
